


Feverfew

by Autodidact, PrettyBlueColors



Series: Leto Does Podfic [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 1-800-Are You Simping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, He's Mentioned in One Line, Infodumping On The One You Love, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Neurodivergent Jonathan Fanshawe, Plants, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic is in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Jonathan gushes about his medicinal plants while Barnabas looks at him with heart eyes.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonathan Fanshawe
Series: Leto Does Podfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890415
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the wonderful collab between Jay [thetwistingdeceit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistingdeceit) and Dundee [dundee998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundee998) and probably wouldn't have happened if they hadn't made such good art together.

Barnabas shrugged his coat off and hung it on the rack. 

He turned to face the room to find Jonathan by the window taking great care to water a small plant. He smiled and walked over,” Good evening, Dr. Fanshawe.” Barnabas wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist and rested his chin on Jonathan’s shoulder.

Jonathan turned his head and planted a soft kiss to the Corner of Barnabas’ mouth,” Good evening, Barnabas. You are earlier than I expected you, did you rush?” 

Jonathan chuckled and set the small watering can down on the windowsill to free his hands, and rested one on the arm wrapped around his middle before twisting in Barnabas’ grip to face the man.

“Why would I dawdle when I could be here with you? Jonah can only keep me from you for so long.” Barnabas pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s cheek, and he pulled the other man back towards the settee.

Barnabas rearranged himself so he was sat leaning on the doctor’s side,” Tell me, Jonathan, tell me everything that I have missed being gone.” He smiled at Jonathan from where his head rested against his arm.

Jonathan perked up and clapped his hands together,” Barnabas, my dear, where to even start.”

Jonathan swung his head around the room before he locked onto the line of plants sunning in the window,” Ah!” He pointed towards them,” I recently received multiple seedlings for my budding garden. Feverfew, Rosemary, Catmint, Dill! Why, I almost have a full apothecary at hand now!”

Jonathan lept back up to his feet and took the few steps back to the window; Barnabas fell onto his side with a laugh at the enthusiasm the other showed and adjusted himself on the seat to better see Jonathan in the sun.

Jonathan turned carefully back to Barnabas this time holding a slightly larger pot in his hands that held a small bush, just now budding with flowers,” My Feverfew, it is still young yet but you can see the buds!” Jonathan smiled widely as he held the bush out for Barnabas’ inspection.

“It is lovely, Jonathan! I am glad you have something to occupy your time whilst I am away for so long that helps with your craft.” Barnabas smiled adoringly up at the man’s face dusted with a light blush at Jonathan’s passion.

There was no place either man would rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in podfic form!

  
[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h17xxuoplduhs9g/Feverfew.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art by dundeedeerling (twitter) and gummybyrd (twitter).
> 
> Recorded and edited by Autodidact (AO3).
> 
> Jonathan played by destinyllama (AO3).
> 
> Barnabas played by gummybyrd (twitter).
> 
> Narration and fanfiction by PrettyBlueColors (AO3).

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [post](https://twitter.com/dundeedeerling/status/1265653832442236928) on Dundee's twitter!


End file.
